1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hunting tournaments and contests utilizing identification tagging and more particularly to utilizing passive transponders to tag game to be harvested and utilizing the passive transponders to award the hunting tournament prizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunting tournaments and contests are conducted using a variety of formats and rules. Probably the most common format of a hunting tournament is to award prizes based on the size of the game harvested. For example, prizes in fishing tournaments are often based on the weight of the fish caught, either individually or cumulatively. In hunting for big game, such as deer, elk or the like, prizes are awarded based on size such as the weight of the animal or the size of the rack. Another format for conducting a hunting tournament used less frequently involves awarding prizes based on the particular animal harvested (caught, captured or killed). This type of tournament works especially well in fishing tournaments where a catch and release practice can be implemented.
In this latter type of tournament, animals are tagged and released back into their natural habitat. Tags used to mark the animals are visible tags and typically take the form of either a plastic tag attached to the animal's body or a plastic or metal band wrapped around a leg. If a hunter brings in an animal with a valid tag, a prize is awarded.
However, this system does not work as well in contests where the animal to be harvested must be killed during the hunting portion of the tournament. In this type of hunt, there is typically a limit to the number of animals an individual hunter may legally harvest. The use of a visible tag facilitates an environment wherein a hunter may harvest an animal, observe that there is no tag, and leave the animal in favor of the opportunity of harvesting an animal with a tag.
Another relevant consideration regarding the conducting of hunting tournaments and contests is the desire on the part of certain states and counties therein to encourage and increase hunting. States and counties are typically charged with wildlife management. Hunters perform a valuable service in helping to control the wildlife populations. If the population of a particular animal is low, regulations limiting the hunting of that animal can be implemented. This can be accomplished in ways such as limiting the length of the season, the number of animals that can be taken, the number of licenses that are issued, and the sex of the animal which a hunter may take. Adjusting these factors in an opposite manner can also be used to help reduce over-population as well.
However, using hunters to help control overpopulation presumes that the hunters are available. It is in this regard that tournaments and contests can be utilized to help encourage and increase hunting. An incentive to hunt is provided by awarding prizes to hunters that harvest particular animals. Even when there is an over-population, there is still a desire to conduct hunting under traditional standards. Poaching, the illegal harvesting of an animal, is not an acceptable practice. Thus, the use of external visible tags, which could encourage poaching, is not an optimal solution when a hunting contest requires that the animal be killed and has heretofore limited the viability of conducting hunts of these types.
Therefore, those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved method of and system for conducting hunting tournament and contests.